Input audio content such as originally authored/produced audio content, and the like, may include a large number of audio objects individually represented in an object-based audio format such as Dolby ATMOS® to help create a spatially diverse, immersive and accurate audio experience. Audio playback systems such as those used by cinemas and home theaters are also becoming increasingly versatile and complex, evolving from 5.1 to 7.1, then from 5.1.2 to 7.1.4, then 22.2 (e.g., as defined in ITU-R BS.2051-0), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, among others. As audio source layouts (or audio speaker layouts) transition from planar two-dimensional (2D) arrays to three-dimensional (3D) arrays with elevated speakers and increasing audio channels, reproducing sounds in a playback environment is becoming increasingly complex.
In content creation as well as end user content consumption, speaker positions might be presumed to be in compliance with a standard audio source layout's recommended specification. This presumption, however, can be incorrect in the real world. For example, in a home theater, speakers such as surround speakers are often located at non-standard positions despite the standard audio source layout's recommended specification. As a result, spatial distortion can occur in audio rendering if the audio rendering is based on a presumption that the speakers are located at the standard positions.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.